Panic In The City
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} 'Panic In The City''' is the second episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary Nick Darey and Rudy Manhatten go on a trip, finding a small house with a surprise in it. Meanwhile, Jay Leno gets random sexual issues from Kylie Wilde... Synopsis Rudy Manhatten asks Nick Darey how his boss Martin Sauvage normally acts. Nick answers he's a calm and respectable person, he says he understands how it is to lose your younger brother. He reveals he lost his father many years ago. Rudy notices that it's not the same as losing your brother, both of them are treasures but the father is one of your creators. Nick agrees with the story of Rudy. It cuts to Will Salt and Will Salt jr, who are arguing about who will do the dishes today. Will says to his son that he did enough for him and that he is his own father, that he is old and his son young. Will Salt jr answers he must stop kidding and he is just seventeen years old, and he was never a child. Will says he will call the neighbour if he won't stop. Will jr immediately stops with the arguing, moaning he will avenge himself. While Jay Leno says to Kylie Wilde she has to go to her husband (Jay mentions Djerry Wilde), she says she won't go back to that dumb hobo. She says she would rather be with Jay. But Jay doesn't agree with this and tries to call up Djerry. Immediately Kylie slams out the phone of his hands, pushing him backwards. Jay screams: 'What's wrong with you, Kylie?' Andy Vaughn gives papers to Lyle Kingsley, saying they are important and they need to get delivered to Martin Sauvage. Lyle says Andy acts like everything is alright. Andy says that Lyle appoints and he surely knows what's going on with the Mad Murderer. Lyle lifts his shoulders and brings the papers to Martin. At the Sheriff's room, Lyle opens the door, but there is no one sitting behind the desk. Lyle gets Colin Sirens and tells him that Martin thinks he can do it alone. Rudy and Nick walk into the wild. Nick notices a small, abandoned house. Rudy gets Nick over to get to it. They run to the small house. When entering, Nick goes to the bathroom to check out any suspicious crime. Nick opens the door and gets shot in the chest. He collapses on ground. Rudy notices this, and runs with lightspeed to the bathroom. A man, later revealed as Lenny Mitchell, jumps out, screaming 'The girl is mine!', and runs upstairs. Rudy helps, sucking all the air out of Nick's chest. He offers, after he did this, a cloth to Nick and says he has to push it to the wound. Nick does, screaming of pain, what Rudy says. Rudy chases Lenny to upstairs. Meanwhile, Jay gets pushed in a corner by Kylie. Jay asks soft and friendly what's with Kylie. She answers if she doesn't get Jay, nobody get him. She pulls out a gun, aiming on Jay. But Jay is faster and knocks her out. Without realizing she is already unconscious, Jay picks her up and throws her at the wall. Kylie cracks her head, dying instantly. Jay also sees Kylie is no longer moving whether breathing, and feel her heartbeat. He feels nothing. He whispers 'Kylie...' and calls up Djerry again for help. Will Salt is watching TV, while his son loads his gun with three bullets, counting them. Will jr goes to his father, saying he has a surprise. Will asks his son if he is finally wise and he will do the dishes. Will jr answers 'no', pulling out his gun and shooting Will right in his shoulder. Will loses grip on the glass in his hand, and let it fall on the ground. The glass shatters. Will jr whispers to his dying father he is going to take his place, and he will care for himself, without having any whining fathers around him. Will doesn't hear him, because he was already dead. Rudy chases Lenny to upstairs, avoiding objects in his way. When Lenny is droven in a corner, he jumps out of the window and touch down agile. He runs away, and Rudy gives up the hunt on the fighter. He goes downstairs, saying the man has escaped. He hears some soft screaming, walking towards it. He opens the door and find a girl, tied to a pipe. Her name is Emmelie von Drakenstein. Co-Stars *Ruth Katy Montana as Emmelie von Drakenstein *René d'Audrieu as Djerry Wilde *Dana van Gelder as Kylie Wilde *Damon Starke as Will Salt jr *Martin Smith as Will Salt *Matt Jackson jr as Colin Sirens *Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Artis Kirby as Lyle Kingsley *Harry Clayton as Ryan Ford *Irena Waters as Anna Drake Deaths *Will Salt *Kylie Wilde Trivia *First appearance of Emmelie von Drakenstein *First and last appearance of Will Salt *First appearance of Will Salt jr *First appearance of Andy Vaughn *First appearance of Lenny Mitchell *Last appearance of Kylie Wilde *The title refers to the growing panic in the city and what Martin does to it. *This is the second episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1